New Beginnings
by Tsukimori Ansina
Summary: My first RikuxSora fic. Mainly done for a sweet fluff moment, so it's nothing too long. Crappy summary, I know. I blame the moogles...


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the characters within...*sad kitty*

It's been a while now, since Xemnas was defeated. Sora, Riku and Kairi had returned to Destiny Islands and reunited with everyone. It was finally peaceful. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy had also returned to their world, Disney Castle. Sora was sure Queen Minnie and Daisy were both happy to see them especially after such a long separation.

Today would be their first day back at the islands and after all that had happened, Sora felt a bit akward seeing everyone and hanging out like they had before the island was taken over by darkness a few years back. It almost seemed like a dream, even though Sora knew that wasn't true

Standing by the dirt road leading to the docks, Sora sighed and gave a yawn. Riku had wanted to meet him before Kairi came, saying that he'd wanted to show the brunette something and that he should come early. And yet, here he was and Riku had not shown up yet. At this rate, Kairi would be there before Riku ever was.

"Sora, wait up!"

He'd been just about to head on out to the docks and get in the boat to head to Destiny Islands when he heard that rich baritone voice. As it had been doing a lot since they'd been reunited in the World that Never Was, his heart skipped a beat and fluttered, making his head spin. Turning to look back, Sora blinked as Riku came walking up. "Geez, Riku, it took you long enough!" he said in exasperation and frowned a bit as Riku shrugged. The silverette was wearing a hoodie, the hood part covering the other's head except for his face and a few strands of hair.

"Riku, why on earth are you wearing something like that?" Sora questioned and reached up to remove the hood, only for the taller male to pull back. Sora blinked. "Okay what are you hiding?" he questioned suspiciously and Riku felt a smile tug at his lips before he slowly removed the hood, revealing that his long locks were now chopped off into a shorter hair style that came up to the middle of his neck.

For a moment, Sora was hit by déjà vu. The short hair style reminded him of when they were younger and almost subconsciously, he reached out and touched one strand gently. "Why…did you cut it?" he muttered curiously and Riku blinked.

"Well, I thought it'd be good to change. Start anew." he stated and Sora blinked. "Oh! I get it!" he said and earned a chuckle from Riku who ruffled those spikey brunette locks earning a protest from Sora who shoved the taller male's hand away and sighed. "I do agree though, it's time to start over. We'll get to live our lives normal now, maybe." he said softly and Riku shifted a bit.

"Yeah….but….it's not normal for me yet." he muttered and Sora looked up, confusion in his blue eyes. "What do you mean?" the brunette asked and raised an eyebrow as Riku shifted again. "I can't forget the things that I did. To Kairi…to..you" he added the 'to you' almost shamefully and Sora shook his head. "C'mon Riku, it wasn't like you really meant for it all to happen. We all make mistakes. Kairi and I forgave you long ago and I'm just glad to have you back. The past, well, it's the past" he stated and Riku looked at Sora before sighing. "You'll kill me one day with all that optimism and kindness." he joked and the two of them laughed.

"Let's go ahead and head on down to the docks. Kairi is probably there now. She'll be wondering what's kept us." Sora stated and Riku sighed. "Yeah, better not keep the 'Princess' waiting." he said and shook his head as Sora grinned and the two ran off towards the docks where the waves lapped gently at the dock's legs. In the distance, the lush greenery beckoned them and when Riku thought about it, Sora was right. The past is the past and this is what was ahead of them.

"Hey Riku, Sora, there you two are!" Looking up both males gave a smile as a familiar strawberry brunette waved to them. Riku thought of something then, and grabbing Sora's wrist, pulling the male behind a tree gently. The next action left Sora speechless and as Riku pulled back, the brunette reached up to touch his own lips.

"Gotcha" the silverette whispered and gave a laugh as a still dumbfounded Sora watched Riku walk off. "H-Hey!" he shouted and ran to catch up. "That's not fair, Riku! You can't just do that without an explanation!" he cried and pouted, earning a shrug from Riku. "I'll let you think it over first. Then, we'll see if I'll tell you or not." he teased and Sora shoved him as they slowly walked up to Kairi.

"Come on you lazy bums, let's go!" she said lightly and took their hands as together the three headed off to Destiny Islands where their other friends awaited them.

AN: Well, I thought I'd try my hand at very very light fluff one shot, just for fun. Note that I don't really follow the KH game line, so yeah x3. I don't think I did that well as far as fluff goes, but hey, it was worth a shot =^^"= Reviews are loved~


End file.
